Cue the Explosions
by scythe's seranade
Summary: Lucy and Lissana take a mission together and both go missing. A year later, Ishval, a neighboring country to Fiore is spinning out of control with an insane king that intends to destroy the world! In DESPERATE times, the Magic Council calls Fairy Tail in to prevent a world-scale Armageddon! (Note: No Nalu vs. Nali drama, friendship/use of other pairings.)


Hi all! New story. I got tired of all of the fighting between Nalu vs. Nali, so I decided on a friendship fic for Lucy and Lissana! They're not too common, so hopefully people will like this! I don't have any set pairings, yet, but you can review with a preference.

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue

Fairy Tail Guild Hall: 1 year ago.

Hey Mira, did Natsu come to the guild today?" A familiar blond Celestial Mage asked. She wore a simple collard black vest, mini-shorts and the regular combat boots. Her keyring and whip hung from her belt.

"Happy just came to me about that earlier. He and Natsu went fishing for the day with Gildarts." Mira replied. Lucy sat down on a barstool as the barmaid placed a strawberry milkshake in front of her. The two seemed oblivious to the massive brawl behind them.

"Erza?"

"Out with Crime Sorcerie. Behind on rent?" She asked sympathetically. A chunk of wood flew by.

"If Erza didn't decide to go Second Origin and Pugatory Armor on the last mission, then we might of had an 1/8 of the reward left..." Lucy sighed. As much as she loved her teammates, overkill was something they did quite often. (Background explosion)

"Gray?"

"Something about Juvia and shopping." Both girls then assumed the payer position in hope Gray would confess his undying love to Juvia. It puzzled everyone why he didn't come out and say it, seeing as the girl already stated her feelings. The excuse was then strip and run.

"Agh... It's due _tomorrow_." The blonde was always frustrated by this. Couldn't the end of the month wait a few years? She might even have to consider buying the place for the insane amount that was offered.

"I could go with you Lucy!" Lissana ran over from where she was cleaning the counter. Lucy didn't know the girl well, but after the Dai Embou they had become friends.

"Really? Thank you! Do you have a request?"

"Yeah! 900,000 J, grab a lost gem from a booby-trapped ruin at the Lost Forest. Requires Celestial magic to free the gem, and Animal Soul for the traps. Perfect ne?" Lissana and Lucy chatted excitedly.

"Alright. Meet you at the train station in 30 minutes?"

"Got it!" The two then head their separate ways to pack. On the way out, they stepped over multiple unconscious guild mates.

Lucy then walked along the stone path back to apartment summoning Plue to accompany her.

"Find a Gem in the Lost Forest... Fiore's so big! I've missed a ton during Tenrojima. But that was only a few weeks for you right?"

"Puuun~"

Since Lucy didn't live too far from the guild, she made it to her home and quickly packed a few essentials, along with bandages, medicine and food. It was then 11:25, and bolted to the station. She found a waving Lissana in a blue dress holding two train tickets and a small light blue suitcase.

"Ready?"

"Yosh! Let's find this gem and pay my rent!"

Shortly after, the train arrived and the mages sat down across from each other.

"So, you doing okay after Tenrojima and all?" Lissana asked, eyes softening. Most in the guild knew about Lucy's Father's death. Lucy didn't show it, but everyone knew that it hit hard.

"If you don't want to talk about-"

"Nah, it's fine." The blonde brushed it off.

"It hit was a bit of a shock," She looked out the window, "But even if I think about my childhood days, I knew he ultimatly would have wanted me to be happy. Plus, he's with mama somewhere now, so I know I'll be fine." Lucy said, thinking back to her parents.

"You?"

"Nah, nothing really changed except maybe coming back to a way-too-dusty house, and my favorite shop closed. Mira-nee had a field day cleaning." The takeover mage let out a light laugh. Lucy joined in shortly after.

"So, what's up with you and Natsu?" Lissana asked wiggling her eyebrows. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, I swear. I guess I had a mini-crush on him when I joined the guild, but that passed. Now, he's the older brother I never had. How about you? I heard from him you had a marriage promise or something as kids." Lucy said laughing. She was always one to be open with her feelings.

"I'd say same as you. Mira-nee was almost hell-bent on getting him and I together before the whole edolas-episode. After we came back from edolas, I might have regained the whole crush on him, but like you it went away. I was actually in on Mira-nee's last attempt to get you and Natsu together.

"The one in my apartment with the candles and spaghetti sauce?! I was washing the sauce out of my clothes for a week!" Lucy groaned. That was the day Mira decided on grabbing a love-love potion from some shady shop. It was actually a hyper-hyper potion that gave the dragon slayer so much energy that the table exploded, and sauce went everywhere. Loke summoned himself to restrain Natsu while Aries then put him to sleep.

"Sorry, sorry." Lissana put her hands up and apologized.

The two friends continued to talk as the train kept moving. Topics included gossiping on what Erza could possibly be doing with Jellal around, new attempt on getting a certain ice an water mages together, and the possibly of Elfman proposing to Evergreen. Lucy felt more and more like Mirajane...

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching stop, effectively knocking the girls out of their seats. Cloaked mages boarded that train, wearing strange amulets and carrying staffs embedded with crystal balls and skulls. _Really creepy looking skulls._

"This train is now under the custody of the Ishvalian government. I believe this is called "breaking the treaty of peace, no?" The leader said. He was a towering man, muscles to rival Elfman. Red hair, brown eyes. A long, obsidian sword with a ruby hilt was strapped around his waist.

"Hey what do you think you're doing-"

The train conductor was shortly impaled with the obsidian sword. Lucy let out a strangled gasp as the man hit the floor with a sickening _thud_. A slow pool of blood trickled out.

"Ahem. As I said, this train is in the custody of the Ishvalian government. No interference to any mages here. You wouldn't want anyone else to get run through right?" A sick grin appeared. Lissana accidentally knocked her suitcase over. The leader turned his attention to Lissana and Lucy, who were shaking.

"Found you. Do you really think the both of you could hide so long? Celestia and Tigress." Two goons came and tied the two girls up. Lucy attempted to run, and was across the back. She cried out, more of the crimson substance pooling.

"Lucy!"

Lissana was then knocked over the head, slumping over.

"Why...?" Lucy asked, dizzy from blood loss.

"To achieve the ultimate goal. Your blood will serve us well. Sleep, Celestia."

Her world faded out.

* * *

The first thing Lissana felt was the dull throbbing of her head. It had a steady beat, and she couldn't feel the ground for whatever reason. .

'_Lucy!'_ She thought, remembering what had happened. Truthfully, she was scared. Dead scared. What if Lucy hadn't been treated after that gash? Sure if it was Natsu or Erza would have been okay, but Lucy, like her didn't have freakish levels of power or durability.

She heard the thump of the train against the track, they were still moving. Judging by how numb her hands was, she was hanging, by some rather rough rope.

Cracking an eye open, she was in one of the cargo cars, surrounded by towers of wood boxes. The rope wasn't special, so she transformed into a snake and slipped out. It had left red marks around where she was bound, and they stung a bit. Walking as quietly as possible, she made her way to the door.

"Did you hear? Erf captured Celestia and Tigress without even trying!"

"The two realm deities?" The guard guffawed. "Hiding in the bodies of two mages, and coming all the way to Fiore. Must be seriously weak after 400 years."

'_Realm deities?'_

Lissana pressed her head to the door, but in the process, tripping over a large crate.

"Hey did you hear that?"

'_Shoot!'_ Lissana scrambled to a dark corner and then transformed into a white mouse with a cute blue bow, or what was her dress. Mirajane had thankfully taught her to shift her clothes with her transformations so that they wouldn't be torn or lost every time she shifted.

"Where's the prisoner! Call the reinforcements! The deities cannot be allowed to escape!" The guard bellowed. Lissana scurried towards the door, then to be caught in dead-sight of the guard. The kneeled on the ground an picked the very jumpy mouse up.

"Aren't you cute? Must of gotten stuck with the cargo. I'll take you to the passenger car, 'kay?" He said, gently patting her on the head. Lissana found it strange, but was thankful. She was then slipped into a bag, as the guard then hurried down the hallway.

A few doors down, the scent of food drifted into the air.

"Here ya go. Be good okay?" The guard said, smiling before taking off in the other direction. Lissana stopped for a moment, waved and then squeaked a thank you. Not all bad guys were totally _bad_.

'_I'm coming Lucy!_' She thought, bounding down into the cabin.

Problem with being a mouse on a train: You're really really tiny. So instead of crossing a cabin in a few seconds, you take minutes avoiding feet and such. Also. Temptations to eat food.

She passed a cake. _An impossibly tasty-looking strawberry cake._ It was sitting on a cart at the back of the car, with other amazing looking sweets on it. Lissana was 100% positive was that if she was Erza, she would had stopped a wizard saint just to eat it.

Then she had an idea. She had taken a few ex-equip classes with the very same red-head mage. It would hold the who thing, and Lucy would need food and nourishment. Thankfully, no one was looking. Much of the people had fled. Lissana chanted a very squeaky spell, and the whole cart's worth disappeared, into he ex-equip space. It took up a rather large portion of her magic, but food for later was good right?

It took quite a while, but through the passage of the vents she made it to the room Lucy was being held.

She nearly screamed (squeaked?) at how large the gash was. Since the blonde was laying on her back, the full extent was exposed. From her shoulder to her waist. It had been bandaged, but the blood was still seeping through, and she doubted her captors had been handing out pain killers.

Just then, the door flung open, and two cloaked mages stormed in. The red-head leader from earlier, and a new face. A woman with white hair like hers, bleach white skin, with large talon-like claws to replace fingers. Ruby eyes, and as she walked her hands dragged on the floor leaving marks.

"Erf, if you kill her I'll kill you." She whacked the man upside the head (somehow without skewering him).

"Ahn, Valkey-chan! You're so meeeaaan..." The man said in a very strange manner, doing a 180 personality flip. This earned him another slap.

"It's Valkerine."

"Shutting up now." Erf said, oversized lumps growing out from his head.

"Wha... Happened?" Lucy started to stir. Valkerine then grabbed Erf and sat themselves on the floor in a kneeling position.

By that point, Lissana's transformation had gotten to it's limit, and growing heavier, she fell out of the vent and popped back to her original form .

"Ah, hello..." Lissana said in a nervous tone.

"Hi." The two mages waved, like they had NOT stabbed Lucy, NOT taken over a train and NOT captured the both of them.

"We humbly apologize for kidnapping you and your companion, as well as stabbing you and disturbing your day." They said in a sincere voice. The two Fairy Tail mages felt their jaws drop.

Lissana moved in front of Lucy and held a fighting stance. "Why should we trust you?" She asked.

"Would it help if we told you the stab wound is fake?" Erk said, waving his had. The blood and wound along with Lissana's wrist marks disappeared into red sparkles.

"Nerve alteration along with sleep magic and elaborate staging." Valkerine said with a small smile.

"What for?" Lucy asked, sitting up. Truthfully, she remembered feeling the stab and the blood, but now she felt better than she did in a few months.

They re-assumed the kneeling position.

"We need your help and 2 drops of blood."

"Eh?"

* * *

That's a wrap! Phew, this is the freaking LONGEST chapter I've ever wrote. I think I like this story a lot, but tell me if you want it continued!

For those who read my other story Intoxicated: The 5 Immortals, the new chapter will be out soon! Thanks for reading and review!


End file.
